Motomiya Christmas New Year
by Show Expert 1
Summary: We're going to take a look at Kari and Davis's first Christmas and New Year as a married couple and when they get to spend it with their new baby
1. Motomiya Christmas

Years have passed since the destruction of Malomyotismon. The digidestine have grown up and are now adults living peaceful lives. T.K., Cody, Sora, Matt, and Mimi even had kids. Mimi married Michael and has a boy named Malcolm that is 5. T.K. married a girl named Mina and had a daughter named Lila that's the same age. Cody married a girl named Hannah and has a 2 year old named Alice. Yolei married Ken and had a baby just a day ago named Cassie. Sora married Matt and they have a 2 year old daughter named Katelyn. Right now we see a grown up Davis waking up.

"Well what do you know it's finally Christmas." Davis said. Davis is usually excited about Christmas, but this time he was real excited. It was going to be his first Christmas as a married man.

"Hey Kari wake up." Davis said waking up Kari, the woman he married.

"Morning." Kari said.

"Merry Christmas honey." Davis said and kissed her.

"I can't believe it, our first Christmas together." Kari said.

"Need help getting up." Davis said.

"No I think I can get us up." Kari said. Kari was actually pregnant and her and Davis's baby was coming any day now. Kari tried to get up, but had a hard time.

"You sure you don't need help." Davis said.

"Okay help me." Kari said and Davis got her up.

"Come on let's get Gatomon and Veemon." Davis said. They went down stairs with Veemon and Gatomon waking up around the Christmas tree.

"Hey guys." Veemon said.

"Merry Christmas guys." Gatomon said.

"Merry Christmas you two." Davis said.

"Hey Kari how's the kid?" Gatomon said.

"He or she is doing fine." Kari said. Davis and Kari wanted to be surprised when their child came.

"All the kids in Kari's class are excited to know about it." Gatomon said. To be honest Kari and Davis got married just last spring and in less than a year Kari became a teacher after she got married.

"Any way here you two go." Davis said handing Veemon and Gatomon their gifts.

"Sweet I just love these new cat toys." Gatomon said.

"Awesome my own soccer ball." Veemon said.

"You always said you wanted one of your own." Davis said.

"Anyway Veemon and I got some toys for the kid." Gatomon said.

"We just didn't know if it was going to be a he or she." Veemon said handing some baby toys.

"Oh thanks you guys." Kari said.

'And to think it all happened just months ago.' Davis thought and thought about when they got home from their honeymoon.

…..

Flashback

It was just when Davis and Kari got home from their honeymoon and settled into their new home. They were watching T.V. with Kari resting her head on Davis's lap and he had a big smile on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" Kari said.

"It's just hard to believe this all happened to us." Davis said.

"I know it is all unbelievable." Kari said looking up at him.

"Yeah we were saving the digital world and now here we are. I married you, we're millionaires, and you're going to be a teacher." Davis said.

"And there's no other person I wouldn't want by my side." Kari said.

"To think everyone thought you and T.K….." "Shh." Kari said putting her finger on his mouth.

"No more of that. I married the man I love and you got to marry me. Now come here." Kari said and kissed him. Davis was fiddling with her shirt.

"Come on." Davis said and hoisted her over his shoulder. He took her upstairs with her laughing.

"Put me down." Kari said.

"Oh I'll put you down." Davis said.

End Of Flashback

…

"Davis." Kari said snapping him out of it.

"Yeah." Davis said.

"Didn't you hear me; we better get ready if we're going to make it to the Christmas party." Kari said.

"Oh right, I'm coming." Davis said.

…

Christmas Party

Ever since the digidestine grew up they threw Christmas Parties and right now Kari and Davis entered the place they held it.

"Hey you guys made it." Tai said.

"Hey Tai." Davis said. When they got in they saw that all the girls except Yolei were pregnant.

"Hey guys, how's junior in there." Their friend Ross said.

"He's doing just fine." Kari said.

"Great, now once that one gets out you only need about 5 more." Ross said.

"Ross why do you always make those jokes?" T.K. said.

"Think about it. Davis plus Kari, plus bed, plus their feelings for each other. It's a comedy gold mind and I just can't help it." Ross said.

"Daddy can I have some chocolate?" T.K.'s daughter Lila said.

"Why don't you go into the kid's room to see if there's any in there." T.K. said and Lila went through a door that said Kid's Room.

"Well now that we're all here let's party." Tai said. The digidestine threw their party and were having a great time.

"T.K., Ken, Cody, Matt let me ask. What's it like being a father?" Davis said.

"Oh it's the best." T.K. said.

"It's probably the best thing to ever happen to you." Cody said.

"Davis it's okay to admit if you're nervous about being a parent." Ken said.

"The great Davis Motomiya is afraid of something." Ross said.

"Well I can't wait for when Sora and I have our kid second." Matt said.

"Even though they drive you crazy seeing your child emerge from your wife is a pleasure." Ken said.

"I can't wait for Samantha and me to have a kid." Tai said.

"Even though I didn't get to know my real father I'll be glad to be one." Izzy said.

"It truly is great when it does happen." Joe said.

"Hey Ross haven't you ever decided to have a kid yet?" Cody said.

"Not until I find the right girl." Ross said.

"Thanks guys." Davis said. Meanwhile the girls were talking.

"So how much longer do you girls have to go?" Kari said.

"I still have about 4 months." Sora said.

"I got 3." Mimi said.

"What about you Kari?" Yolei said.

"I'm due any day now, but the doctor said it's quite possible I might come a week or two early." Kari said.

"Is that even possible?" Sora said.

"Well Kari did marry a man of miracles." Mimi said.

"Uh Mrs. Ichigogi, it's Cassie, she's crying." Lila said.

"Okay I'm coming." Yolei said and went to the kid's room.

'Being a mother will be great. All the things I've dreamed of have happened and it's not even been a year.' Kari thought while looking at Davis. The party went on and Ross heard crying coming from the ladies restroom.

"Kari is that you in there?" Ross said.

"Yeah." Kari said.

"Are you okay in there?" Ross said.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kari said, but Ross wasn't sure. He then saw Sora having some cake.

"Sora I know you're feeding for two mouths, but slow down." Matt said.

"Hey Sora." Ross said.

"Hey Ross." Sora said.

"You're like a big sister to Kari, could you check on her I heard her crying in the bathroom." Ross said.

"Oh sure." Sora said and went in the bathroom and saw Kari crying. "Kari are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kari said. She was actually crying tears of joy.

"Why are you crying?" Sora said.

"Sora look at me." Kari said. "I got to be teacher, I'm married, I became a millionaire, I'm about to be a parent, and it hasn't been a year."

"Oh I get it you're crying from happiness." Sora said.

"I've never been so happy, it's like everything is happening at once." Kari said.

"You're a lucky girl Kari." Sora said. "Not all those things happen to every girl and you get to have it with a great man."

"Thanks Sora." Kari said and hugged her. When Kari came outside she ran into Davis.

"Hey Ross told me you were crying are you okay?" Davis said, but Kari just kissed him.

"I've never been more happy." Kari said. "Merry Christams Davis."

"Merry Christmas Kari." Davis said.


	2. New Year New Born

It was now December 31 in Odaiba and Kari and Davis were getting ready for the New Year.

"I can't wait for the new year." Davis said.

"Now if only Veemon would calm down with this whole baby thing." Kari said.

"He's just trying to help." Davis said.

"Still he's driving me crazier than ever." Gatomon said.

"Yeah even I have to admit it's driving me crazy too." Davis said.

"Hey everybody." Veemon said and he looked exhausted.

"Veemon when was the last time you slept?" Kari said.

"Uh last week, maybe longer, you lose track easily." Veemon said. Veemon has been up day and night because he wants to help with the baby.

"Veemon you should probably get some sleep. Plus it's only been a few days." Kari said.

"But what if you need my help?" Veemon said.

"If we need your help we'll ask for it." Davis said, but Veemon still wouldn't fall asleep until that baby has arrived.

"Well if you'll excuse me I'm going to have a chocolate covered waffle with whipped cream, chocolate chips, and blue berries, or maybe strawberries.

"Is she hungry or does she want to give herself a stomachache?" Gatomon said.

….

Davis And Ross

Davis and Ross were hanging out and they were telling what they were going to do for the New Year.

"So Ross what are you plan on doing for the New Year?" Davis said.

"I don't know. You know how I am, I usually see what happens and don't really make a New Year's resolution." Ross said. "What about you?"

"I'm going to spend the year on being a father." Davis said.

"Oh yeah Kari's due in a couple weeks." Ross said.

"I actually hope it would be sooner." Davis said.

"Can't wait to be a father." Ross said.

"That and Veemon is driving us all crazy. He hasn't slept in days." Davis said.

"Look at the bright side." Ross said.

"What bright side?" Davis said.

"You'll be a father soon and you get to do Kari again." Ross said.

"Ross!" Davis said.

"What you can't while the girl is pregnant otherwise that could harm the baby, unless you do use protection." Ross said.

"You can't go one day without saying those things can you?" Davis said.

"Davis you know me to well." Ross said.

…

The Motomiyas

It got later and Davis just got home.

"Oh thank goodness you're home." Kari said.

"What's wrong?" Davis said.

"My water broke just a few minutes ago." Kari said and that got Davis going.

"What, but you're not due for another couple weeks." Davis said.

"Tell that to this kid." Kari said pointing to her stomach

"Okay you get in the car I'll get your stuff." Davis said. "Gatomon get Veemon."

"I already got him and he would pick today of all days to fall asleep." Gatomon said carrying a sleeping Veemon. "He needs to cut back on those noodles you make."

"Okay just get him in the car and don't ever say my noodles make people fat because they don't." Davis said and they were off to the hospital.

….….

The Hospital

When they arrived Kari was holding onto her stomach.

"Excuse me." Davis said to a giant thug.

"Look man my hand was cut off." The giant said.

"I'm sorry, but my wife is having a baby." Davis said.

"Oh go right ahead." The guy said and moved out of the way.

"We need a stretcher, we got a pregnant woman." The women at the desk said and the doctors came and got Kari on it. "I need you to fill out a few papers." Davis wrote as fast as he can.

"Where can I put this?" Gatomon said referring to Veemon who was still sleep.

"Just go with Kari and put him down in there." Davis said. Kari got settled in.

"Okay Mrs. Motomiya in a while you can start pushing." The doctor said, which was Jun said.

"You know you don't have to be formal." Davis said.

"Just having a little fun." Jun said.

"Excuse me I'm having a baby here. Is this the time for you two to have a sibling dispute?" Kari said.

"Sorry honey." Davis said.

"So you humans come out through there, gross." Gatomon said with Veemon still asleep.

"Wait till you see she starts pushing." Jun said.

"How can Veemon sleep through all the screaming?" Gatomon said.

"I'm not pushing until Tai gets here, he's always been there for me so I want him here now. Davis you called him right?" Kari said.

"Oh shoot. I called the others except him." Davis said.

"Go use the phone in the halls." Jun said and Davis ran out. "He better get here soon."

"Just how I wanted to spend New Year." Kari said.

"Look at it this way. This kid might be born right when it's midnight." Jun said.

…..

The Kamiyas

Tai with his wife Samantha were living out in the meadows and Tai's phone went off.

"Hello." Tai said.

"Tai it's Davis. Listen Kari is in labor." Davis said.

"What, but you told me she wasn't due for another couple weeks." Tai said.

"Does that really matter now? Kari says she won't push unless you get here." Davis said.

"Okay I'm on my way." Tai said and hung up.

"Tai what is it?" Samantha said.

"My sister is in labor. I got to go." Tai said as he took off in the car leaving Samantha until he pulled back. "Sorry." Samantha got in and they were off.

…

The Hospital

"Kari we can't wait any more." Jun said.

"No Tai's not here yet." Kari said.

"Well do you want to know what will happen if you don't start pushing." Jun said.

"Alright." Kari said.

"Don't worry Kari Tai will make it before it's too late." Davis said as he grabbed her hand. The other digidestine were waiting in the lobby.

"No way Veemon is sleeping through the whole thing." Ross said.

"Yeah that's right." Yolei said holding Cassie.

"Wow and the guy made such a big deal about helping. Maybe next time." Ross said.

"What makes you think they'll even be a next time?" Izzy said.

"Oh I know Davis well." Ross said and Tai came running through the door.

"Has Kari given birth yet?" Tai said.

"How are we suppose to know. We've been in here?" Matt said. Tai went in and was running through the whole hospital until he found Kari.

"KARI!" Tai shouted as he found the room.

"Tai you made it." Kari said and Tai got right by her side and grabbed her free hand.

"I got here as fast as I can." Tai said.

"Great because Kari here it comes." Davis said.

"It's beautiful and gross." Gatomon said. Kari gave one final push and the next thing you knew the only thing that could be heard was the sound of someone crying.

"You did it." Jun said and handed the baby to Kari. "You gave birth to a healthy boy."

"Talk about a New Year gift, it's midnight." Tai said and Davis kissed Kari on the head. "I can't believe I'm an Uncle."

"How do you think I feel? I'm an Aunt now." Jun said.

"Wow I never knew a human birth could be amazing." Gatomon said.

"By the way what are we going to name him?" Davis said.

"Musuko." Kari said.

"That means son." Davis said.

"I know. I want him to have that name because he's our son. Happy New Year Davis." Kari said and Davis kissed her.

…..

"It was a one of the rarest moments, that my son was born right on New Year. When we brought him home Gennai gave him his partner Chibomon." Kari said telling her kindergarten class about it.

"You still telling stories." Davis said as he came in the class with Musuko and all the kids gathered around him.

"They're lucky, I slept through the whole thing." Veemon said.

"Well maybe you learned your lesson." Gatomon said. At the same time Kari and Davis are going to learn how to be parents.


	3. Christmas Surprise

It's December and close to Christmas. Davis and Kari were excited because it's going to be their first Christmas with Musuko since he is only 11 months old, but will be a full year on New Year's at midnight.

"I'm so excited. We are about a week away of having our first Christmas with Musuko." Kari said.

"I know and I thought our first Christmas when we were married was special." Davis said.

"I'm excited that Christmas is coming." Veemon said.

"Veemon it's a special Christmas since Davis and Kari are going to have it with Musuko." Gatomon said.

"I know; I'm excited for both." Veemon said defending himself.

"You excited for Christmas Musuko?" Kari said to her baby. "Davis do you think can put him to bed?"

"Sure." Davis said as he took Musuko in his arms. He went upstairs and put Musuko in his crib. "Sleep tight little buddy." Davis said with Chibomon in his partner's crib. Davis left the room and saw Kari by the stairs.

"He fell asleep easily?" Kari said.

"Yeah, he's like a little angel." Davis said. "I just had to turn the heat up because it was a little cold in there."

"Oh you're cold huh. Then why don't we go warm up." Kari said as she grabbed his hand and took him to their room.

"Looks like its bed time." Veemon said as he and Gatomon went to a room with the Christmas tree, fireplace, a couch, and that room was just to the right of the stairs, to go to bed in a cat bed and beanbag chair. When the door to Kari and Davis's room was locked Davis pushed Kari on the bed and were kissing. Davis was pulling down Kari's pants and panties at the same time. While he was doing that Kari was unzipping his pants. When those were off including Davis's boxers, they started on their shirts to take them off. They got those off and were really letting the other have it.

"I love it when you get like this." Kari said. Davis removed the last of the clothing, Kari's bra, and the real enjoyment began.

…

A Few Hours Later

Davis was resting his head on Kari's breast and his body between her legs after what they did.

"Where did that come from?" Kari said running her fingers through his hair.

"I wanted to give you that on Christmas, but I guess I couldn't wait." Davis said as Kari kissed the top of his head. Davis began to yawn.

"Hey if you're going to fall asleep let's switch positions or you might crush me." Kari said. They switched positions and went to sleep.

…

A Few Days Later

Davis and Kari just woke up and had bath robes on.

"Let's hurry Tai, Jun, and our Parents will be here any minute." Kari said.

"I had everything prepared last night." Davis said. Kari went into the nursery and got Musuko.

"Hi there buddy." Kari said as she picked him up and Chibomon followed. "You ready for your first Christmas, yes you are, yes you are." Then there was a knock on the door.

"Merry Christmas." Tai said.

"Hey Tai." Davis said as he and Agumon with Tai's pregnant wife Samantha.

"Hi guys." Kari said.

"Hey there's my sister, and my little nephew." Tai said.

"I'm a bit worried how he's going to act when our little boy comes." Samantha whispered to Davis.

"Oh right you're having a boy. How much longer do you got?" Davis said.

"I got till May, but Tai is driving me crazy. Always checking to see if I'm alright and safety precautions you wouldn't believe." Samantha said.

"Oh he's just trying to handle nervousness. Everyone handles it in a weird way. Though I never knew why Tai is always overprotective." Davis said.

"Hello Ho Ho." Jun said when she came in.

"When did you become a man?" Davis joked.

"Funny." Jun said.

"Hello." Their parents arrived as well.

"Mom Dad." Tai said.

"Is that my son or Hercules?" Mrs. Kamiya said.

"Oh and there's my precious grandson." Mrs. Motomiya said to Musuko. They all got settled in and were opening their presents.

"Come on let's see what you got Musuko." Kari said as she helped open his gift. "Oh look at that a stuffed dog."

"Well we must do this every year from now on." Mr. Kamiya said.

"I agree to that." Mr. Motomiya said.

"Will you all excuse me I have to check something?" Kari said and ran upstairs. They waited a few minutes and Davis decided to check on her.

"Hey Kari are you okay?" Davis said and she came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kari said.

"What were you doing in there? You said you had to check on something." Davis said.

"Uh well it's a surprise." Kari said.

"Well might have to wait. Tai and Sam are leaving since Sam needs some rest and has to get ready for our annual Christmas Party."

"Okay I'll be right down." Kari said and they went down.

…..

The Christmas Party

The digidestine got together for their Christmas Party with the kids in the Kids Room.

"Davis you never seize to amaze me with your noodles." Ross said.

"I aim to please." Davis said.

"Do the kids have something to eat?" Yolei said.

"As much as little kids can." Ken said.

"So Joe how's Jen doing now that you got her pregnant?" Matt said.

"She's doing fine except for the mood swings." Joe said.

"Well Ross you're the only one left that doesn't have a kid." T.K. said.

"So when are you going to step up and have one with a girl?" Mimi said.

"Hey what about Izzy he doesn't have any kids yet and he's married?" Ross said.

"Yeah, but at least I'm trying." Izzy said.

"Poor Ross." Davis said.

"Speaking of which, Davis let me ask are you glad to be a father?" Kari said.

"I love it. It's the greatest thing to ask for and everything seems to come naturally." Davis said.

"So then when we have our next child you'll know what to do." Kari said.

"Yeah when we have our next…..What did you say?" Davis said.

"Surprise." Kari said.

"You're serious?" Davis said and Kari nodded so he wrapped his arms around her.

"What's going on?" Sora said.

"I just got the best Christmas present ever." Davis said.

Merry Christmas Everyone


	4. First And New Year

The digidestine were getting ready to celebrate another New Year, especially Davis and Kari since Musuko's first birthday was coming up.

"Hey Davis how's that cake coming?" Kari said.

"It just needs to come out of the oven." Davis said. Veemon was trying to sneak a taste of the cake batter, but Davis slammed the bowl on Veemon's hand.

"AWWW! You didn't had to do that you know." Veemon said.

"I told you I didn't want your dirty hands in the batter." Davis said.

"Yeah well the cake is already in the oven." Veemon said.

"Never a dull moment in this house." Kari said.

"Any way why don't you get ready for the party." Davis said.

"What party?" Veemon said.

"The annual New Year's party." Gatomon said. "We didn't go last time or even had it because Musuko was born. Don't you remember?"

"Oh right THAT party." Veemon said.

"Honestly you are something." Gatomon said.

"Wait is that a compliment or an insult and do you think your magic ring could heal my hand." Veemon said. Then Veemon and Gatomon left to get ready for their party.

"Speaking of born how's this one." Davis said feeling Kari's stomach. Kari was only a few days pregnant.

"I hope he or she is doing fine because we still need an appointment." Kari said. "Well once that cake is done you better get ready for the party too. I'm wondering if I should make a New Year's resolution."

…

The Party

All the digidestine gathered together to celebrate the New Year. Ever since they were old enough they've been throwing a party once a year. They even got a television to watch the ball drop in Times Square in New York.

"Oh yeah you got to love a New Year." Tai said.

"I hope for your New Year's resolution you be quieter." Ross said.

"I'll be right back guys I'm just going to check on Musuko." Kari said.

"Oh he's fine." Mimi said.

"Yeah and after all we got Lila and Malcolm in the Kid's room." Yolei said.

"Hey speaking of New Year's resolution what's yours guys?" Matt said.

"Well what about you?" T.K. said.

"My resolution is to a stronger astronaut." Matt said.

"That's it, what do you think all the training in that station of yours does?" Ross said.

"Well then I can see other planets, what's yours?" Matt said.

"I usually don't make one." Ross said.

"You think you're perfect?" Joe said.

"You want perfect talk to either Ken, T.K., or Davis." Ross said.

"Whoa why me?" T.K. said.

"Davis always did call you Mr. Perfect and isn't that what people called Ken." Ross said.

"I never said I was perfect." T.K. said.

"I know that, it was just something Davis said back when we were kids." Ross said.

"Yeah remember how jealous he use to be of you." Cody said.

"I'm still right here you guys." Davis said.

"Anyway so Joe Tai what's it going to be like for you guys seeing how you two are going to be Dad's." Matt said.

"I'm a little nervous." Joe said.

"What else is new?" Gomamon said.

"Gomamon's got you there Joe. You're a grown man stop being so worried and take some risk from time to time." Matt said.

"I think he knows about that otherwise he wouldn't be a father." Tai said and they all laughed.

"Meanwhile you're not nervous Tai?" Izzy said.

"When have I ever been nervous?" Tai said.

"I think you are and you just be over protective to hide it." Davis said. "Anyway Ross why do you think I'm perfect?"

"Dude look at you. You're a millionaire, you live on the beach all from selling noodles, you married the girl you were in love with for who knows how long." Ross said and Davis started to blush.

"Hey guys look the ball is starting to drop." Sora said.

"In 5…4….3" While they were counting down Davis went out to a balcony. "2…1…Happy New Year!" They all cheered and the husbands kissed their wives. Meanwhile Davis was staring out into the night sky with fireworks going off.

"Hey what are you doing out here?" Kari said coming up behind him with Musuko in her arms.

"I was just thinking." Davis said.

"About what?" Kari said.

"Ross said that I'm Mr. Perfect. He even brought up good points." Davis said.

"What did he say?" Kari said.

"He says about how much money I have, where I live, how I'm married to you." Davis said. "He is right, it's practically everything I ever asked for, but he doesn't know one thing."

"What's that?" Kari said.

"My life would mean nothing without you and that I got to be a father to Musuko and going to be one for the one that's coming. Happy New Year Kari." Davis said.

"Happy New Year Davis." Kari said and kissed. Then Davis turned to Musuko.

"And happy birthday to you Musuko." Davis said. After a while everyone went home to get some rest. Then they went to Davis and Kari's place to celebrate Musuko's birthday.

"Happy Birthday Musuko!" Everyone cheered.

"Come on try to blow out the candle." Kari said as a candle shaped like the number one was on a cake and he actually blew it out with everyone cheering. It was a new year for them and all the digidestine couldn't wait to celebrate it with their kids and ones yet to come.

Happy New Year


End file.
